


Purple

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teasing, but nothing long and nothing too explicit, just a little tease, magic use, random thought that came to my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Purple just looks really good on Laxus, doesn't it?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought that occurred to me and well... read for yourself B)

The purple shirt wasn’t only one of Laxus’ favorite shirts. Freed had always thought that this color looked great on the lightning dragon slayer, sitting more or less tight on his trained upper body.

Perhaps Laxus didn’t have the best sense of fashion. He owned the one or other piece of attire that could only be described as a ‘fashion disaster’ in the eyes of many. After getting to know him better, it didn’t take long for Freed to notice that Laxus took a liking to leopard patterned attire, for example. Leopard patterned attire was… _tricky_. Each piece, each fabric could have a different vibe and give a different look. It was too easy to pick one that simply looked tasteless and horrible.

At first, Freed preferred not to comment on the most famous leopard patterned shirt Laxus owned but as time went buy he began to like on Laxus.

Purple though… Purple…

“You’ve always looked amazing in purple.” Freed’s deep voice was almost a purr in his throat as he leaned in close to the taller man, his hands pushing against the shirtless, tattooed upper body that was all his. His eyes locked with his boyfriend’s who, how he noticed with satisfaction, was giving away his clear excitement about the situation.

“Yea?”

“Yes.” Freed glanced up at Laxus’ raised hands, pinned to the wall with a flicker of magic. A flicker of _his_ magic. His runes, shimmering _purple_ and keeping his boyfriend’s hands just where he wanted them to be. “But _this_ might just be the best kind of purple for you to wear,” he whispered mischievously and he could hear Laxus inhale and exhale softly, aroused.

When he looked back at his boyfriend’s face, the excitement had become even more obvious. Laxus was grinning at him but his breathing was thinner and his fingers were twitching above his head of messy blond hair. Freed loved this sight, and the fact that he had the taller man at his mercy just like that.

Nobody could handle Laxus like Freed could. Nobody could take care of Laxus like Freed could. And Freed was the only one Laxus allowed himself to be this vulnerable with, so very vulnerable, but at the same time in the most erotic way to exist.

In a sudden touch of adoration the rune mage leaned up to press his lips against Laxus’ for a kiss that would have had them both intoxicated and helplessly lost in a matter of seconds if Freed hadn’t pulled back again after a few seconds. His calloused hands had Laxus’ face cupped gently and for a split second there was a reassuring smile on his face right before it switched to the smirk that had the dragon slayer’s head spin and his stomach churn. _Gods_.

“So what are you gonna do to me?” Laxus rasped, orange gaze hungry and curious and switching between Freed’s face and his unfortunately still clothed body. Freed had been denying him this sexy sight so far while he himself was undressed except for his boxers.

“You will find out,” Freed rasped back and forced his lower body against Laxus’ in the same breath, educing a choked hiss from the blond in the process.

The friction was quickly getting to Laxus’ head but he could see the same heat in the depths of Freed’s turquoise gaze and in that moment he wondered just for how long Freed was going to tease him.

For how long would he be able to endure it? How much willpower would it cost Freed? And when would he decide that it was time to free Laxus from the purple runes that still shimmered on his wrists, unyielding?

They were in for another long and pleasantly exhausting night.


End file.
